


a letter to my dearest

by Anonymous



Series: to infinity and beyond [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astronauts, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, and they own a cafe, astronaut!Jeno, astronaut!Taeyong, jaehyun and jaemin are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It starts with Jaehyun receiving a handful of e-mails that seemingly came from outer space, three days after the launch of the Arkadia.(an alternate/parallel story to 'a letter from a certain astronaut')





	a letter to my dearest

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is an Alternate/Parallel story to [a letter from a certain astronaut] that's inspired and based on the USUK doujinshi of the same name (so it's also Sci-Fi and in no way reflect/depict real-life astronauts).  
> - Jaeyong is the main ship, Jaeno/Nomin is the second main ship (w/ some references to their interactions in 'a letter'), MarkHyuck is a side ship and will have their own short segment(?) near the end  
> - Jeno is an astronaut instead of Jaemin  
> \- The whole Arkadia crew (minus Taeyong since he's still the captain) is different  
> - Jaehyun and Jaemin are siblings (+ they own a cafe)  
> \- Their ages here:
> 
>      Jeno/Jaemin/Donghyuck/Renjun = 21 at the start  
>      Jaehyun = 24  
>      Taeyong = 26  
>      (other members follow)

 

It starts with Jaehyun receiving a handful of e-mails that seemingly came from outer space, three days after the launch of the Arkadia. The contents of each e-mail mostly share the same thing: they contain pictures taken from the skies, and messages that are too familiar to ignore.

Like now.

The e-mail he received today had a few pictures of South Korea attached, the message informing him of how cloudy the country was and how they hoped he and his brother would have a great day.

 

 

_May 17, 2039_

_It looks so cloudy down there today… It’s a perfect day to go out with your brother.  
But remember to wear warm clothes since it’s still cold. I hope the both of you have a nice day._

_\- TY._

_P.S.: it’s been only a week and he misses you already, hyung!  
Then again, I’m one to talk. Please tell Nana that I miss him too~ =3=_

_\- Jeno._

 

 

Jaehyun snorts as he reads the postscript, trying and failing to suppress a wide smile. Even though Jeno’s already twenty-one, he’s still the cute and adorable dongsaeng he and his brother met nearly a decade ago. Speaking of his brother…

“Jaemin-ah, Jeno says he misses you. Why don’t you come over and give him a reply?” He shouts from his spot at the table near one of the café’s windows, making the mentioned male’s head look up in surprise. Jaemin shifts his gaze back and forth from Jaehyun to the counter, as if hesitating on leaving the cashier unattended, despite there not being any customers at the moment. Jaehyun smiles at him reassuringly, motioning the younger male over. It takes Jaemin a minute of internal struggling (which the older chuckles at) before he sprints across the shop excitedly, almost slipping if it weren’t for Jaehyun’s fast reflexes.

“Ehehe… sorry, hyung.” Jaemin laughs sheepishly, earning a small frown from his brother as the other helps him stand up properly. Jaehyun sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly, but then he ruffles his brother’s fluffy locks, a fond smile gracing his handsome face. “It’s okay. Just be careful next time.”

The younger nods in response, plopping himself down onto the seat opposite his brother’s. He turns the laptop towards him, reading the short message before typing an equally short reply. His cheeks are tinted a pinkish hue as he pushes the laptop back to Jaehyun, muttering a _please don’t laugh_ when he receives a raised brow.

This makes Jaehyun redirect his gaze to the screen, reading whatever his brother typed. He lets out a chuckle as soon as he finishes. “I told you not to laugh.” Jaemin pouts.

The older male shakes his head, “I didn’t mean it that way. Your reply was just too cute.” He reaches a hand out to pinch Jaemin’s cheek, “Now stop pouting. You’re tempting me to take a picture of you and then send it along with some others.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You know I would.”

The two have a silent stare-off before Jaemin puffs out his cheeks, huffing (cutely) as he stands and crosses his arms. “Fine.”

Jaehyun looks up at him, letting out a confused, “What?” that makes the younger turn his head away, cheeks once again turning a shade of red.

“Aren’t you going to take a picture? Hurry up.” He mutters shyly. It takes a full minute for Jaehyun to respond to that, laughing so hard that his vision slightly blurs from tears of mirth. He moves to stand next to Jaemin, ignoring his brother’s half-indignant, half-incredulous look in favor of pulling him close and whipping out his phone. He snaps a photo before the younger has the chance to look into the lens.

“I can’t believe you!” Jaemin cries out, shoving Jaehyun to the side as he stomps towards the back of the café. The older just laughs after him.

 

 

_May 17, 2039_

_It_ is _a nice day, thank you. I hope you and your crew are doing fine.  
Have a great day (or night?) too. I miss you, I love you. –JH._

_I miss you more, idiot! :P –Nana._

 

 

* * *

 

But with each passing day, the pictures moved farther away from the Earth, and the intervals in which he received the e-mails lengthened.

Until it stopped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a work in progress! So here's a preview for now. I already have the whole ending typed, my problem is the middle part since the 3k words I already had got lost when my USB got corrupted ;A; I'm hoping to finish this as early as next month so... yeah. I do have a few snippets of my drafts posted on my twitter though, if anyone's interested or curious or want to be spoiled.
> 
> \-----
> 
> AFF: NightBreeze  
> Twitter: @KookiePolicy


End file.
